youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Oracle
| alias = | age (2010) = Weisman, Greg (2011-12-29). "Question #13882". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-29. | age (2016) = | species = Human | gender = Female | hair color = Auburn | eye color = Blue | relatives = | mentor = Batman | affiliation = The Team | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 112 | voice = Alyson Stoner }} Batgirl (real name )Characters. Cartoon Network. Retrieved 2012-04-30. is a member of the Team. She is also Weisman, Greg (2011-12-19). "Question #13818". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-19. In her early teens, Barbara was a friend of Dick Grayson, Weisman, Greg (2011-12-13). "Question #13789". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-14. Physical appearance When Barbara was 13 years old, she had shoulder-length red hair, draped around the back of her head. She has blue eyes. Five years later, Barbara gained a slender and fairly muscular build. As Batgirl, she wears a dark purple form fitting costume with a black bat symbol on it as well as black boots, gloves and a black cowl. History 2010 On the first day of the new year at Gotham Academy, she noticed Dick take a picture of a new girl and asked him about it, with a hint of jealousy in her voice. When all adults went missing, Barbara and Bette helped shelter many younger children in Gotham Academy. She read stories to a group of toddlers. 2011-2015 At some unspecified point, Barbara took on the guise of "Batgirl" and joined the Team. 2016 Batgirl and Wonder Girl tried to save United Nations Secretary General Tseng from being killed by Lobo. Lobo easily took care of them and revealed that Tseng was actually a mechanical construct being operated by a Krolotean. Batgirl was assigned to Beta Squad with Bumblebee and Wolf, and sent to Vlatavastok to track and capture remaining Kroloteans. They arrived in Vlatavastok, but their targets got away. After Gamma Squad (Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy) saved the abductees from the Kroloteans, Batgirl arrived with the rest of the Team in the Super-Cycle. Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing joined Batman to Malina Island to investigate and stop the Kroloteans. They were Gamma Squad, primarily concerned with taking down armed guards, while the others moved on gathering intelligence and infiltrating from below. Batgirl and Nightwing worked together to knock out Manta-men, and when Batman called it, they all retreated back to the Bio-Ship because the island was about to explode. Batgirl bade a farewell to Batman, who joined the other Leaguers on a mission to Rimbor to stand trial for the crimes they committed when they were under the Light's mind control. Powers and abilities Abilities Batgirl is athletic and versatile. She uses her athletic abilities along with her equipment. Equipment *'Pocket explosives' *'Gas pellets' Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Barbara eventually became Oracle, a powerful computer hacker and information broker, after the Joker shot her and paralyzed her waist-down in Alan Moore's graphic novel The Killing Joke. Four women have taken the name Batgirl since then, before Barbara reclaimed the title in the 2011 reboot: Helena Bertinelli (Huntress), Cassandra Cain (currently Black Bat), Stephanie Brown (former Spoiler and Robin), and Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe (Misfit; albeit clandestinely). As Oracle, Barbara lead the Birds of Prey, which also included Black Canary. She developed a romantic relationship with Dick Grayson, then going by Nightwing, which led to a short-lived engagement. ** Following the recent reboot of the DCU, the new 52 version of Barbara has regained the use of her legs three years after being crippled by the Joker and has retaken the Batgirl identity. * Young Justice marks Barbara's sixth animated appearance. She has previously appeared in The Adventures of Batman, The New Adventures of Batman, the DC Animated Universe, The Batman and Batman: Brave and the Bold. Barbara has also appeared in two live-action TV-shows: the Adam West Batman series that originally introduced her, and the short-lived Birds of Prey series (where she appeared as both Batgirl and Oracle). References }} Category:A to Z Category:Gotham Academy Category:Gotham City citizens Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team